


Easy

by the_deep_magic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kirk/Spock & Kirk/Spock/Uhura - Uhura fantasizes about her boyfriend and her captain getting it on. Spock and Kirk turn out to be totally okay with putting on a show for her. Voyeurism to start, and then she joins them when it's just too hot for her to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

It is surprisingly easy to imagine. The first time Uhura caught her captain staring at her boyfriend’s ass, he didn’t even have the courtesy to look ashamed. The second time, Kirk winked at her. She wouldn’t have necessarily given this much thought, as James T. Kirk didn’t exactly seem to be a man of discriminating tastes, until she caught Spock staring at _Jim’s_ ass. She had to swivel back around to face her station and clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. It didn’t even occur to her to be jealous – it just seemed so illogical.

But the more she thinks about it, the less logic matters. It’s late one night and several days since she and Spock have been off shift at the same time when her mind starts to wander away from the painfully dull translation of Andorian legal records to more… interesting matters. 

Kirk’s been a smug asshole all day and Uhura imagines Spock taking him down a notch or two. This is not a new thought, but usually it involves a nerve pinch and an airlock. There would be better ways, though. Ways less likely to end in a court martial.

She imagines them both on the bridge, arguing.  _Kirk says something ridiculous, as per usual, and gets that arrogant look on his face where he thinks he’s won just because he’s the loudest. Spock responds by silently taking a step forward, getting right in Kirk’s face and staring down at him.   “On your knees, Captain,” he says in that deep, resonant voice that sounds like sin itself._

(Well, okay, Spock would probably never actually say that, as it constitutes simultaneous insubordination and sexual harassment, but this is _Uhura’s_ fantasy, dammit, and hearing Spock use That Voice on Jim right in front of everyone… well… Uhura recrosses her legs and glances surreptitiously around to make sure no one’s noticed the slight hitch in her breathing.)

 _Back on the bridge, Kirk responds to the order with an incredulous puff of laughter, but his eyes betray him. “I will not repeat myself,” says Spock, putting a hand to Kirk’s shoulder and bearing down just enough to make the captain’s knees buckle._

 _“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kirk challenges, but he’s already licking his lips in anticipation._

 _“You seem to believe that you have the upper hand in this situation,” Spock says, working on the fastenings of his trousers. “I wish to demonstrate that this is not the case.”_

(Uhura briefly wonders whether, as a linguist, she should be ashamed of the piss-poor dialogue her brain is coming up with, but she reassures herself that dialogue is hardly the point here.)

 _Kirk looks like he’s about to come back with a witty retort – until he sees the size of the Vulcan’s cock. Again, his eyes betray his eagerness, and he has his hands on Spock’s thighs without another word from his commanding officer. Spock grips himself, guiding his cock into Kirk’s waiting mouth._

 _It’s obscene, those pretty lips stretched wide around Spock. Jim takes him deep, fast, and Spock widens his stance to fuck his captain’s mouth. Even though he’s pleasuring Spock, Kirk is making all the noise, lewd hums and growls that reverberate through the Vulcan’s spine._

 _Spock is perfectly calm, composed save for the slight tremor of his lips. He looks down to see that one of Kirk’s hands is shamelessly rubbing the bulge in his own pants. Spock is close now, and one hand twists in Kirk’s hair, mercilessly speeding up the pace. He stills, shoving himself down Kirk’s throat in one last—_

“Lieutenant Uhura?”

Chekov’s voice makes Uhura leap a good six inches in the air. She turns to see him standing behind her, a blush spreading rapidly down his neck.

“I merely vished to inform you zat our shift ended five minutes ago.”

He scampers away, and Uhura silently thanks whoever might be listening that her dark, perfect skin doesn’t betray the flame in her cheeks.

&&&

It’s even easier to arrange. Spock takes very little convincing – after all, their relationship is not currently one devoted to procreation and the raising of a family, so if additional sexual partners would enhance the pleasure of their coupling, Spock admits it is logical to experiment. Uhura can’t help but notice the thread of enthusiasm behind this particular bit of reasoning.

Kirk, well, he’s _probably_ not as much of a slut as his reputation would suggest – a Starfleet captain just hasn’t got the time – but once he is finally convinced that this isn’t some elaborate prank orchestrated by his first and communications officers to secretly record future blackmail material, he’s in.  _Totally_ in, he says, with a grin that threatens to split his face.

And it’s unbelievably surreal to have them both in her quarters, both looking to her for direction. If she’s honest with herself, she never quite believed it would actually happen, a Vulcan sex god and Captain Eye Candy ready to go at each other for her, Nyota Uhura’s, personal entertainment.

The thought is enough to give a girl a seriously inflated ego.

“Did you have anything in mind,” Kirk asks, “or should we just improvise?”

Well, look at that, Jim Kirk has a good idea. Uhura barely refrains from pinching herself. She puts on her best seductive smile, the one that once actually made Spock _stutter_ , and answers, “Improvising is good. But let’s see some kissing first.”

Kirk takes a step towards Spock, but rather than diving for his face like she expects, he raises two fingers on his right hand and holds them out to Spock. If either man had been looking at Uhura, they would have seen her mouth fall open ( _How does he even know to do that?_ ), but they are entirely too focused on each other.

Spock runs his fingers over Kirk’s, slowly and carefully, and Kirk responds in kind. It’s Spock who breaks first, lunging forward to capture Kirk’s lips with his own. The kiss is deep, searching, but strangely unhurried. Kirk’s hand works its way under Spock’s shirt, resting on the small of his back and pulling their bodies flush together.

Spock gasps when their hips meet and his erection rubs against Kirk’s. Uhura has no idea whether Spock has been with a man before – she rarely pushes him to talk about his past – but it’s fairly obvious that Kirk has. He’s letting Spock set the pace, though, and Uhura is breathless as the sight of her boyfriend kissing someone else so passionately. His whole body changes, becomes fluid, and the physical power he hides so well spills over. She’s felt it before, but she’s never _seen_ it.

When they finally come up for air, Uhura musters enough composure to order, “Lose the clothes, boys,” and make it sound authoritative. The resulting contrast is almost comical – Spock neatly, efficiently removes and folds his uniform while Kirk’s clothes come whirling off in all directions. She’s fairly sure he didn’t mean to toss his ( _Black! Silk!_ ) boxers in her direction, but with Kirk, it’s anybody’s guess, and she’s far too interested in what comes next to call him out on it.

The two men look each other up and down, and Uhura has a ridiculous moment where she imagines them sniffing each other like puppies, but she catches the raw _want_ when their eyes meet and, oh, this is even better than she imagined. Spock takes a step toward the captain, then pauses and looks to Uhura. Despite Kirk’s presence in the room, it’s a strangely intimate moment, and Uhura knows that even though Spock wants this badly, he’d stop right now if she asked him to.

She has no intention of asking. She merely nods her head as her lips curl in knowing smile.

This is all the permission Spock needs. He backs a waiting Jim to the bed, and Kirk’s fingers tangle obscenely with the Vulcan’s as he pulls them both down. Kirk drags Spock’s head down to meet his lips in a brutal kiss. Kirk’s hands are everywhere: the pale column of Spock’s neck, the curve of his hip, the small of his back. Spock is not idle; he grips Jim’s face as he plunders his mouth. When Kirk’s fingers find their way up to Spock’s nipple and pinch hard, Kirk uses the moment of distraction to flip the Vulcan onto his back with a triumphant shout. Spock responds by using his superior strength to flip them back. 

The struggle is magnificent, all male prowess and clutching hands and gasping mouths. Spock is undoubtedly stronger, but Kirk is, as always, damn unpredictable and quick at coming up with new distractions. Uhura can’t help herself – she hikes up her skirt in the chair and reaches down to find her panties already wet. The soft press of her own fingers through the thin cloth is enough to make her inhale sharply.

It must have been loud enough for the men to hear, because Kirk, who is currently on top, shoots her an unbelievably salacious smirk and leans down to whisper in Spock’s green-flushed ear. He breathes an assent and reaches over to the nightstand for the tube of lubricant, which he hands to Kirk. Kirk gives him a messy, thorough kiss before pulling back to his knees and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Uhura can’t help but feel shocked. In her mind, this scene always played out with Spock pinning Kirk to the bed, thrusting roughly into the captain’s willing body. She’s surprised that Spock would allow Kirk to do something so intimate, and briefly wonders with a spike of anger whether Kirk has pulled rank and given Spock some kind of order to lie back and take it. But her hips buck up against her hand with such force that she almost slides out of the chair when Kirk reaches behind him and slowly starts opening _himself_ up.

Never let it be said that Kirk can’t command a captive audience – Spock’s hands grip Jim’s hips and Uhura’s hand has slipped into her panties. She teases herself with the tips of her fingers, circling her wet heat with the same rhythm as Kirk’s wrist. Spock’s eyes flit back and forth between the two as his cock hardens even further.

Kirk’s fucking himself on three fingers and breathing out exaggerated little mewls when Spock grabs his wrist. “I believe you are adequately prepared.”

Kirk just grins. “And _I_ believe the lady wanted a show.”

“Keep going,” Uhura commands, as much for herself as for Spock.

Jim raises up and slowly pushes down on the Vulcan’s cock. Spock growls, thrusting up into Kirk’s body with impatience, and the raw, needy sound that escapes Kirk’s lips is genuine. He rides Spock at a punishing pace, thick thigh muscles flexing, and Spock meets him halfway, feet coming up flat on the bed for better leverage. Spock shifts his hips, changes the angle and Kirk is moaning helplessly with each thrust.

Uhura is stroking herself now, grinding her clit into the heel of her hand every time Spock’s hips leave the bed. Kirk is close, but he doesn’t reach to touch his own cock. “Please,” he whines, the sound going straight to Uhura’s core, “please, Spock, gotta touch me, so close, need your hand, wanna come—“

“I believe,” Spock grates out between thrusts, “you humans… would say… ‘ladies first.’”

They both turn to look at her, Kirk’s eyes wild and Spock’s inhumanly intense, and she goes over the edge, spasming sharp and fast around her fingers.

Kirk’s shout follows a heartbeat later, and Uhura gathers herself together just in time to see Spock’s hips lose any semblance of rhythm and piston into Kirk’s body. Kirk grabs his hand, sucks hard on his fingers and Spock comes silently, his head thrown back.

 _God_ , Uhura thinks, _if they worked together this well on the bridge, we’d have conquered the universe by now_.

For a few long moments, there is no movement, only the sound of harsh panting filling the room. When Uhura is able to pull herself together again, she sees Kirk’s head bent over Spock’s chest as he licks his own come off his first officer’s body. Spock’s hands are actually trembling as they knead Kirk’s shoulders, and Uhura feels a low hum of lust still buzzing through her body.

She discards her sodden panties and confining uniform as she makes her way over to the bed. His task finished, Kirk leans in and kisses Spock swiftly but deeply, then moves back to make room for Uhura. Spock pulls her down to him, threads a hand through her hair and kisses her with the taste of Kirk still hot on his tongue.

She draws Spock’s tongue into her mouth, sucking greedily until neither can breathe. She rests her forehead on her boyfriend’s to savor the moment, then feels Kirk’s hand on her shoulder. When she turns to look at him, he places a tender kiss on her cheek – oddly chaste, all things considered – and glances over at Spock.

“May I?” he asks, and the ineffable understanding that passes between the two men makes her realize that her relationship with Spock is about to change. Has already changed, in fact. There will be time later to analyze it, to wonder what exactly she’s set in motion, but right now Spock is quirking his lip in the closest thing she’s ever seen to a mischievous smile and god only knows what _that_ means.

“You may,” he responds, giving her absolutely nothing to go on. There is some maneuvering, a little strange but not entirely awkward, until Spock is sitting up against the head of the bead and Kirk’s lying flat on his back with his lower legs hanging off the end. Spock takes one of Uhura’s hands and Kirk takes the other, pulling her to kneel facing Spock directly over Kirk’s… oh.  _Oh_. 

A tiny strand of fear threads in through the surrealism of the scene, as though she has just found herself merging with a hallowed work of art and is worried that her presence will disturb it somehow. But Spock is gazing at her as though she is the only thing in the universe, that almost-smile turned warm and giving. He reverently places her hands on her shoulders and kisses her lips so lightly that she feels tears burning at the backs of her eyes.

The whole effect is spoiled, of course, by Kirk making a derisive snorting noise and muttering something to the effect of, “We gonna get this show on the road?”

Spock’s eyebrow raises in a manner that is, for him, quite overdramatic and Uhura has to laugh. But it breaks the tension in the room and Uhura settles back in her body. She looks into Spock’s eyes as she says, “All stations ready, captain.”

The first touch of Kirk’s tongue nearly sends her falling forward onto Spock, but his hands on her waist keep her upright as the captain’s low chuckle against her core sends lightning up her spine. She knows he’s had plenty of experience, but she’s quickly learning that he _loves_ this – she can tell within seconds because that kind of enthusiasm just can’t be faked.

Kirk’s mouth works her over thoroughly but much too slow, and before her dignity can level a complaint she’s grinding herself against his face. He growls appreciatively and picks up the pace. Soon thereafter, Uhura stops even trying to clamp down on the sounds rising from her throat, though she doubts Kirk needs more encouragement.

She tries to watch Spock’s face, watching her, but when her eyes slide helplessly shut, Spock leans in and captures her mouth, fiercely taking possession of the high keening sound she makes whenever Kirk’s tongue hits her _just there_. The feeling of two hot, hungry mouths on her body is just this side of too much – it’s fucking _decadent_ , is what it is, and she doesn’t think she can take much more.

Jim’s lips and tongue are drawing tighter circles now and she’s losing focus completely. When her knees give, Spock’s strong hands beneath her thighs are the only things keeping her vertical. She buries her face in Spock’s neck and moans wantonly.

All Spock has to do is growl, “ _Jim_ ,” and the man purrs beneath Uhura as he latches on where she needs him most and strokes her clit relentlessly. With one hand clutching Spock’s shoulder and the other buried in Kirk’s hair, she comes hard, in long, slow waves that threaten to pull her under. Spock’s whispering voice in her ear and Jim’s gentling tongue bring her down smoothly, easily, until she collapses against Spock’s chest.

The Vulcan shifts her weight up and then flush against his body, stroking his thumb down her spine as Kirk sits up and catches his breath. Face pressed limply against Spock’s body, Uhura feels him tilt forward slightly, hears the wet sound of deep kiss, and an aftershock runs through her at the realization that Spock is tasting her on their captain’s tongue.

It’s not easy to fit all three of them in Uhura’s smallish bunk (“Next time, we do this at my place,” she hears Kirk grumble without a trace of discontent), but they’re all boneless and sweetly exhausted. Kirk’s body is a welcome warmth against her back as she drifts off to sleep on Spock’s chest, her hand over the Vulcan’s heart low in his torso. 

“Love you,” she whispers, and though it’s directed at Spock, she feels Kirk’s – Jim’s – hand squeeze gently at her hip. She’d never have guessed happiness came this easy.


End file.
